Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom/Show
This page is about the show of Gaga's Roseland Ballroom residency. Set list *"Born This Way (Acoustic) *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" *"Monster" *"Bad Romance" *"Sexxx Dreams" *"Dope" *"Yoü and I" *"Paparazzi" (Instrumental Interlude) *"Just Dance" *"Poker Face" (Acoustic) *"ARTPOP" (Instrumental Interlude) *"Applause" *"G.U.Y." "Born This Way" (Acoustic) The show starts with Gaga opening the door and revealing only her hand. She then walks out entirely and sits at the piano and performs "Born This Way" acoustically. *The line "...I love this record and..." is replaced by "...I love this Roseland..." 3-28-14_Roseland_Day_1_Black_Jesus_Amen_Fashion_001.jpg|(Mar 28) 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 001.jpg|(Mar 30) 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg|(Mar 31) 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg|(Apr 2) 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|(Apr 4) 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|(Apr 6) 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|(Apr 7) 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Shokra, boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" After "Born This Way", Gaga would get up and join one of her dancers at the top of the stage and perform "Black Jesus + Amen Fashion". The song's choreography is similar to the choreography from the Born This Way Ball Tour. After Gaga exits, the song has an extended outro while Gaga does a costume change. "Monster" After her costume change, Gaga returns to the stage and performs a shortened version of "Monster". The shortened version plays the first verse and the first chorus. At the end of the song, Gaga is given her keytar. "Bad Romance" Gaga starts singing "Bad Romance" while playing her keytar on a raised platform. Then, the actual song starts and dancers return to the stage. Midway through the song, Gaga gets off of the platform to do choreography with the dancers. During the last part of the song, Gaga climbs a ladder on the stage. 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Bad Romance 001.jpg|(Mar 28) 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Bad Romance 001.jpg|(Mar 30) 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg|(Mar 31) 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg|(Apr 2) 4-4-14 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|(Apr 4) 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg|(Apr 6) 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg|(Apr 7) :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit and cape by Eren Fidanci, a headpiece by Arturo Rios and boots by Ellie. "Sexxx Dreams" During "Sexxx Dreams", Gaga performs choreography with two dancers while singing the song. After the song ends, it has an extended outro played. "Dope" Gaga sits down at the piano and talks to the audience briefly before performing "Dope" with no band accompaniment. "You And I" After Dope, Gaga goes straight into "You And I". The song is performed similarly to the way it was performed during The Monster Ball Tour. "Paparazzi" (Interlude) After "You And I", Gaga gets up from the piano and enters a small subway cart for a costume change. The band then plays a short interlude with elements of "Paparazzi". The interlude only lasts about thirty-five seconds. "Just Dance" After the "Paparazzi" interlude, the band plays an extended intro for "Just Dance". Gaga then exits the subway cart and performs "Just Dance". During the last verse, Gaga is given her keytar, which she plays while she sings the last part. The song is also briefly shortened, removing Colby O' Donis's verse and the chorus after it. Also, after her last verse, she just sings the line "Just dance" instead of singing the full last chorus. "Poker Face" (Acoustic) Gaga takes off her keytar and removes her jacket before briefly chatting with the crowd. She then goes up and plays an acoustic version of "Poker Face". At the end of the song, Gaga enters the door that she came out of at the start of the show so she can do a costume change. "ARTPOP" (Interlude) The band plays a two minute interlude with elements of "ARTPOP" while she does a costume change for the next song. "Applause" Gaga exits the door and returns to the main stage. She then performs choreography for "Applause" with her dancers while she sings the song. At the end of the song, she thanks the audience and says goodnight. "G.U.Y." Gaga returns to the stage after a few minutes for the first and only encore of the show. Here, her and the dancers perform choreography for "G.U.Y". while she sings the song. The choreography is slightly altered from the music video. At the end of the song, she once again tells the audience goodnight.